Salvation
by MariaSelena
Summary: Raven is a former black list hunter. For some reasons she quit. For years she had lived alone in the woods until one day she found Kuroro's beaten body near the river. Will her peaceful life change upon this encounter? This story was after the Yorknew City Arc. ) Enjoy! kuroroxoc
1. The Meeting

Before you read the first chapter of my story:

You must first know more about the partner of Kuroro in my story.

Name: Raven Hime Aillien

Pronounced as: (Ray-ven He-may Ay-lyen)

Nen-ability:

Conjurer of glass

First ability:

"Owl's eye"

Appearance: a reading glass

Ability:

-Identify their nen ability

-Analyze their ability (e.g. identify their abilities strengths and weaknesses)

-It has a 100 percent accuracy.

Condition:

-Raven must be wearing the reading glass

-The person must be physically in front of her.

-It will also work on pictures but it tends to be less accurate.

-She cannot use her other nen ability when owl's eye is activated.

Second ability:

"Heaven's Door"

Appearance: a glass door

Ability:

-transportation

Condition:

-She must first conjure the glass door.

-She must have been to the place she want to transport to.

-She cannot use her other nen ability when heaven's door is activated.

Her other abilities will be revealed later. =)

The chapter's story location can be found from the author's wild imagination. (Laughs) It is non-existent.

* * *

"You're awake"

"Where am I?" The man asked

"At Mt. Kurabuto"

The man closed his eyes. He must be trying to recall what happened... Why he is all wounded and battered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Where are my clothes" he asked completely ignoring her.

He stood. Completely ignoring the fact that he is half nude, she can't stop herself from staring at his right arm bearing a spider tattoo. When, she first saw that tattoo, she was certain this man is a member of the infamous gang of thieves renowned as the Phantom Troupe. She immediately conjured owl's eye. However, she was surprised at him being a non nen user. She then decided to bring the man at her cabin near the peak of Mt. Kurabuto for interrogation.

_Yes, her days as a black list hunter has been over years ago but I think old habits just never die._

_And she was curious and has nothing to do._

He walked and searched for his clothes when she did not respond. He found his shirt. For someone who was wounded he seemed to have a very fast recovery. He was about to leave.

She was alarmed.

"Wait!"

The man ignored her once again.

She attacked him. He avoided her.

She punched him. He deflected her attack.

She was about to attack him again had she not noticed that his wound is bleeding once again.

_This man… His face does not even show that his hurt._

_His speed equaled hers. Is he really a non nen user?_

_But my owl's eye is perfectly accurate._

She exhaled.

She stepped away from him.

He was still wary of her. Analyzing… observing her movements.

He then looked at the door and the window.

She produced en. "Escaping is not an option."

He just stared at her.

He smirked.

He probably deciphered by now the difference in their strength. It's stupid to fight.

He sat. He ripped his shirt.

He used the ripped shirt as a bandage to his open wounds.

His eyes not averting hers.

She smirked. _Looks like, he can't ignore me now._

"Relax. I mean you no harm." She said

He stared at her.

Perhaps, he was trying to decipher if what I just said was true.

"What do you need?" he finally said.

"I am just curious on that tattoo on your right arm."

His face was unreadable.

"What about it?"

She exhaled. _This man's tough._

"That tattoo on your right arm is unique. Only members of a famous gang of thieves with a Class A bounty has that."

He was silent.

Face still unreadable.

He exhaled.

"You must be a black list hunter?" he stated.

She stared at him. Analyzing whether she will tell the truth or lie.

She sucks at lying. She chose to tell the truth.

She never kept it a secret anyways.

"Former black list hunter." She corrected. "I quit the job years ago."

A spark crossed his eyes.

Or was it just her imagination.

He nodded.

"Why?"

Why does it seem their role had reversed? She was the one who've got power. She was the one who intend to interrogate but why… why is it him who is interrogating her?

"I chose to not answer your question."

He then nodded.

"You seemed like a woman not afraid of death. So a loved one must have died protecting you?"

She was dumbfounded.

He hit it with full accuracy.

She went into attack mode.

This man is dangerous.

He must have sensed her change of aura.

"Relax." He bowed his head. "I actually understand you."

She relaxed.

_I actually understand you._

What could he possibly mean?

He must have felt her relaxing.

"The tattoo on my right arm is similar to what the members of the Phantom Troupe have."

She was not surprised that he knows the group. Him, not knowing the group will be her cue that he's lying since, it is very hard to read this man.

"My best friend is a black list hunter. His target was the Phantom Troupe." He looked at her.

"One day, I've learned that my best friend's dead. I did not have to ask who killed him. I just know… I just know who did."

She can't see his face because his head was down but she can feel the anger and hurt in his voice.

_This man… _

"I promise to take my revenge on them. This tattoo is a reminder of my revenge and this cross" He raised the hair blocking his forehead. She can clearly see the cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead she had not noticed because of his long bangs. "was a prayer for his soul."

He exhaled.

"But I am so weak. I do not stand a chance."

She was silent.

She can see herself in this man.

Like this man. Her loved ones were killed.

But unlike him, she was done with her vengeance. And she already learned how scary the path is. How darkness will consume all the goodness in one's heart.

She had her vengeance.

She had killed those who killed her loved-ones.

She forced herself to be strong. To be powerful, to defeat them.

After she killed them.

She thought what she did was right. It was her justice.

Not until, she met Ramui.

She became her friend.

A very close friend.

But then she tried to kill her.

She asked her why?

She never answered.

Ramui died.

She did not kill her.

She just used a very powerful move that takes her life in return.

She survived her attack and she was dead.

Later, she discovered that Ramui was the daughter of one of the man she killed for vengeance.

She also discovered that the family of the other members she had killed for vengeance committed suicide while others were killed by people like her who seek for vengeance, too.

Ever since that day, she quit as a black list hunter.

Every night, Ramui's death bothered her.

The following night, it was Ramui and her father.

The next night, it was Ramui, his father and his father's companions.

Every day, there are more faces in her dreams. Everyone filled with blood. Wounded. Hurt.

For years until now, it haunted her.

For years, she has been seeking peace.

The nearest feeling of peace was what she found here at an old cabin near the peak of Mountain Karubuto at the Eastern country called Limphilnes.

Perhaps…perhaps… if she help this man… she can find more peace.

If she can just save this man from that dark path he called vengeance perhaps she will find peace.

He looked at the man.

"I can help you."

The man still has his head down.

He scratched his eyes.

"No. Thank you. They are too strong you don't stand a chance." He stood. "I'll better get going."

She transported in front of him.

His eyes widened.

"I'm strong."

His eyes sparkled with interest.

"Is that your nen ability?"

"Yes."

Now, he seemed to believe in me.

Or now he seemed interested.

She was not certain.

This man is difficult to read.

He is very wise… very calculative.

It must be his natural talent.

He will go far.

If he is a nen-user he might be one of the few who is under the category specialization.

"Are you a conjurer?"

For an instant she was surprised.

"Yes."

He was silent. "Tell me, do you believe that you can capture the spiders?"

His face unreadable.

_Shouldn't he be excited? Enthusiastic?_

His poker face was not one of the expressions she expects from a man who just met an ally for his revenge.

"Yes." She said. Her voice was firm and sure.

Although she was a bit uncertain. But she knew she was strong.

For a second his eyes narrowed. It was threatening but immediately, it turned into a smile. The enthusiasm she was looking for was there.

_What was that? I highly doubt that it is just my imagination?_

"How?"he asked.

She smiled.

"I can't tell you."

He stared at her.

He then nod.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't ask the obvious." _It was because I can relate to your past._

He stared at her.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. Just help with the chores."

He nod.

She stretched her hand. "I am Raven Hime Aillien. Let's be nice to each other." She smiled.

He reached out her hand. It's warm. "Kuroro Lucifer."

_Raven did not know what danger she is in. Taking in custody, the leader of the Phantom Troupe, believing that her goal is catching the spider… just how will these twisted lies and misunderstandings can change both their fate?_


	2. Kuroro's Decision

Kuroro's POV

He was lying on a wooden chair long enough for him to fit.

He looked at Raven who was sound asleep.

_How can a former black list hunter be this carefree?_

_Or it is all just a fluke?_

Misjudging her can be fatal.

Just like earlier, when he opened his eyes he saw her face full of concern. Her face was pretty. Her physique was like a model's. She stands about 5'6. She looks weak. She looks like a woman who had spent her entire life trying to make herself look good.

That is the reason why he ignored her.

Those women who were born with everything in their grasp…spoon fed and spoiled…

They are the people he wants nothing but dead. However, he immediately learned that he was wrong when he observed the place she had brought him. It was an old cabin. It was made of wood and outside there's nothing but trees. Then she attacked him. Her attacks were fast and flawless. Then she used her en. He could not see it but he could feel it and he was certain it was stronger than Nobunaga's. He instantly knew, one wrong move and he is dead. Not that it matter but dying not for the sake of spider is a meaningless and stupid death he can't afford.

However, there's no escape.

He had to find a weakness.

She was very transparent.

She was very easy to read.

And she was so gullible.

To think that she even believed his story.

Worse, she offered help.

She will never survive in meteor city.

Her kindness will be abused and because of her habit to easily trust people it will lead to her death.

The wind blew hard.

He exhaled and chose to stop observing her in her sleep.

He recalled the fortune written by the Nostrade girl to her.

_The calendar loses a precious component_

_The remaining months gather to mourn_

_The mourners play a melody_

_While the eleventh moon quietly rises_

_The chrysanthemum withers and falls_

_To lie on the ground beside bloody scarlet eyes_

_But you will remain supreme_

_Even after losing half your limbs_

_Enjoy the interlude_

_Search out new allies_

_East is the direction to go_

_You will find one who awaits you_

He exhaled.

The only verses that apply to him as of today are:

_Enjoy the interlude_

_Search out new allies_

_East is the direction to go_

_You will find one who awaits you_

Then, could it be her?

The one who awaits him.

But she desires to destroy the Spiders.

All because he corrupted her brain with his lies.

Perhaps, if he tells her the truth she can be an ally.

Observing her, he knew she was strong.

She also has a very interesting ability.

A conjurer of glass.

She has an unlimited ability.

_Enjoy the interlude._

Interlude... Break... Enjoy the break.

_Does that mean all I need to do was enjoy my stay here?_

_Is this my break?_

_Break from what?_

_From being a spider and their leader._

_Enjoy my stay here..._

_Hmmm..._

He needs to gain her trust, anyways.

Also, this was his first time to stay on a mountain.

The place is full of trees. It's full of life. So peaceful and serene.

Unlike Meteor City… Unlike York new city… it was polluted and dangerous.

Mt. Kuraboto is a perfect place to relax and find peace.

_Search out new allies_

Judging her. She can be a part of the spiders. Her nen ability and aura is impressive. But her attitude may put the spider in trouble. She is a double-edged sword. He has to observe her first.

_East is the direction to go_

He was at the eastern country of Limphilnes. Mt. Kurabuto, is one of the country's tallest mountain that is at the eastern part of Limphilnes. Everything in this place shouts "East".

_You will find one who awaits you_

I will help you. Her words… he remembered.

Her words. When she said those words, he felt something warm inside him.

Despite the fact that he tricked her and won her sympathy but her going to the extent of helping him with his "fake revenge" was beyond his expectation.

He exhaled.

Okay, it's decided.

_For now, I will enjoy my stay here and gain her trust and observe and once she completely trust me and she passed as a spider I will make her a part of spiders._

With that in mind, Kuroro closed his eyes and let the cold fresh air of Mt. Kurabuto coddle him in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, Raven and Kuroro living together. Just how would that be? For romantics out there the romantic scenes will start on Chapter 5. The next chapters is all about building the story and getting to know who is Raven and who is Kuroro. =)**


	3. Breakfast Together

The sweet aroma of breakfast food woke her up from her deep sleep.

Weird. Last night, there were no horrifying dreams. There were no dreams at all. She slept peacefully.

"You can cook?" she asked as she saw Kuroro in her kitchen.

He looked at her and smiled.

_Looks like, his gotten more comfortable in her presence._

"Yes. In my old home, things were never easy. We basically have to learn everything and that include chores."

She smiled.

"Is that also why you have great reflexes?"

He nodded.

"In my old home, you have to be a great fighter to survive."

She nodded.

"And lemme guess you will never tell me where that old home of yours is?"

He smiled.

"You're right. I prefer if you will not know it."

He's done cooking.

He served the food.

"Thank you"

He smiled.

"How about you?"

She looked at him.

"I do not want to tell my story because if I start telling my story there will be no end to it."

He smiled and sat in front of her.

"I do not mind."

She tasted the food.

"It's delicious."

"Thank you." He stared at her with his eyes suspicious. "I hope you're not trying to change the topic."

She laughed. "There's no way I can outsmart you, I guess."

He just smiled.

She exhaled and cleared her throat.

"Well, it may sound surreal but I came from a very wealthy family."

He continued eating. He doesn't seem surprised.

She exhaled in frustration.

"Lemme guess, you know it already right?"

He looked at her and nod.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's not your fault that you're born genius. Anyways, how did you know?"

"Well, you have a very pretty face and slender body. Your skin may be a little tan but its smooth and fair." He casually said as he continued eating.

She felt herself blush.

He was complimenting her so casually it sounded so genuine in her ears.

"Well, thank you."

He just smiled. "If you are rich, why become a black list hunter?"

She laughed. "It was actually a very long story."

He smiled. "I would like to listen."

"Fine." She exhaled. _Well, it's no big deal._ "I have a bestfriend ever since I was young, her name was Nimpha like me she came from a wealthy family. Our parents are business partners but other than that we are totally opposite. She was very unfriendly when we were young but she was kind. However, because of her parent's strict upbringing she was very cold and serious. She initially befriended me because her parents' asked her to do so. However, as time passes by we've both enjoyed each other's company. She also started to laugh with me around. And unknowingly she has been my protector. We were inseparable. I am the trouble maker and she gets me out of trouble that is how it has always been."

She paused.

"Until one day, she told me she does not want to be with her parents anymore. I was shocked. Then, she told me that his father was hitting her every time she fails on something and she was tired of being perfect. She wants to live a life far from her parents. I was stunned. I never thought that her parents were actually that strict. Unlike, Nimpha's parents her parents were loving and treated her like a doll. Nympha has always been there for her and she was about to leave me. I do not want to leave my parents but I can't let Nimpha be all alone. I can't. I know she is afraid and I know she will be sad alone so I decided I will come with her. At first, of course she hated the idea but then eventually she agreed."

She paused.

"When we left home, we met Marcus he was a hunter aspirant. He helped us get a home. He became our friend. Nimpha loved the idea of gaining money once becoming a hunter and had also set her mind to become a hunter. At first, I was so not into becoming a hunter but being alone with my two friends training drive me insane that eventually I found myself training but I was different than them because I was conscious of my skin. I encouraged them to train in a place where there's a shade from the sun. I also made sure that I apply medicine from my wounds to avoid scars."

"Then eventually we passed the hunter exam."

"Marcus wanted to be a black list hunter because his father was killed by an assasin."

"As his friends, we accompany him in his search. During the search we became infamous, THREEBOK has been our name. I was the weakest amongst the group but it never bothered me since they always protect me anyways. Marcus was an enhancer and Nimpha was a specialist. I was a conjurer. We are excellent as a team."

She paused. She can feel her eyes swelling with tears.

"Until both of them died." He continued.

She nodded. "We barely managed to kill a Dark Horse' member— they were a mercenary group of assassins with Class A bounty. They hunted us down. Three versus Eight mercenary assassins, we knew from the beginning we did not stand a chance. We can still survive with my ability (transportation) but Marcus was hysterical the leader of the assassins was the one who killed his dad. With our abilities combined, we managed to kill their leader who was so cocky of his abilities he asked one of his member who was a conjurer of barriers to create a barrier with the condition that no one from the outside can enter and the barrier cannot be deactivated by the nen-user himself. It can only be deactivated after we (three) die or the leader dies. But after we killed their boss the barrier was deactivated and seven mournful assassins were aiming for our heads. Marcus was badly injured and Nimpha could barely stand. I was the only one who can fight. I stand in front of them willing to fight and sacrifice my life for the two of them but then… but then…."

Before she knew it, Kuroro was beside her… hugging her and caressing her back and hair.

She wiped away her tears. "That's too much for today's breakfast, I guess." She feigned a smile.

He nodded. He then cleaned the table.

I went out into the forest.

She needed the wind to refresh her mind.

* * *

Kuroro's POV

_Not just one but two._

_Two of her loved ones died in order to protect her._

He exhaled.

_Her exterior says she's weak but to continue living after that event needs tremendous will._

_Something he is very familiar._

_Vengeance._

His grip on the plate tightened.

_So it was her…_

_He remembered the hunter news that triggered his curiosity years ago…_

_Dark Horse members one by one killed. Killer unknown._

_If she was the only one who killed the remaining Dark Horse members, then…_

_When she said that she can catch all spiders is not a fluke._

He exhaled. He put the plate in the holder before he can break it.

He was done cleaning the dishes.

_If he cannot be an ally, she must immediately be eliminated._

_But he is not capable as of the moment._

_He cannot use nen._

_He simply has to observe. _

_However, there are two things that Raven's existence means to the spiders…_

_She may be an ally that can make us stronger_

_Or an enemy that can take us down._

_Is he willing to take the risk?_

He exhaled.

_Kuroro chose not to answer the question just yet. It's still to early to judge. _


	4. Raven's Past

She was at the peak of Mt. Kurabuto.

The view is awesome.

_It's been awhile since she talked to anyone about them (Nympha and Marcus). Somehow, she felt a little lighter._

Perhaps, it is not that bad to reminisce. For years, she had been suppressing the memories. Too afraid that it will bring her harm… it will awake the hatred… the darkness within her… but earlier with Kuroro intently listening at her there's nothing like hatred that filled her heart it was just sorrow and sadness that the people she love more than her life is gone.

The memories with them it's flowing on her mind…

* * *

_He untied her hair._

"_Marcus, how dare you! Do you know how long I clipped my hair for you to unjust untie it like that?!" she said. She was raging mad._

_He was grinning. He was totally ignoring the fact that she was mad._

"_Here's your clip." He handed her clip to her._

_She roughly took it back._

_She even rolled her eyes at him._

_He exhaled._

"_I'm sorry. Okay. I just think that you're prettier with your hair unclipped."_

_He said and left._

_Her heart was beating fast._

_Her cheeks are red._

* * *

She held her hair. Perhaps, that memory is the reason why she never cut her hair. Why she never clipped it ever.

* * *

_Nympha was busy brushing her hair._

_She was about to clip it._

"_Ne, nymph I want it unclipped for today."_

_She eyed her._

_She blushed._

_Nimpha let out a sigh. "Out with it."_

_She smiled._

_She can never hide anything to her can she?_

"_Marcus said I looked pretty with my hair unclipped." She said while blushing._

_Nympha laughed. "So finally his making his move."_

_Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"_

_She bit her lip. "Goodnight, Raven."_

_And she's out of her room._

* * *

She laughed. Such wonderful memories. Why why do I have to suppress them? She can't believe it. She was laughing. She did not feel sad but she is actually happy reminiscing the old times.

* * *

"_So I am a conjurer, huh" she thought aloud._

"_I still think enhancer is better." Marcus said from behind._

"_Since when did I compete with you or even Nympha? Ever since from the beginning I always knew you two were better."_

_He smiled and sat too close to her his arms were actually touching her arms._

_She secretly smiled._

"_You don't need to try hard. I will always protect you."_

_She looked at him._

_He looked at her as well._

_His face was red so was mine._

"_And of course, Nympha. We will protect you."_

_She kissed him on the lips._

_She was getting frustrated at waiting when he will tell his feelings to her._

_She can't take it any longer._

"_I know and that is why I love you." She said._

_She can see his adam's apple go up and down._

_He rested his shoulders on her arms._

"_Can you repeat that?" he was stuttering._

_She giggled. "I love you… I love you, Marcus."_

_He kissed her._

_She was shocked._

_She closed her eyes._

_She loves this man._

"_I love you, too." He said after the kiss._

* * *

She cupped her face. It was so warm.

* * *

"_Hey, nymph!" I shouted excitedly as I rushed into her room._

_She was fixing her bed._

_I embraced her._

_Nympha smiled. "So, finally you are together."_

_Nympha rolled her eyes. "That took you guys quite a while."_

_She frustratedly sat on her bed. "I hate you and how you instantly knew everything."_

_Nympha chuckled. "Well, it is not my fault that you are so transparent."_

_Nympha hugged her. _

"_Hey." She said. "What's wrong?"_

"_I am just so happy for the both of you."_

_She hugged her back._

"_Don't you worry. We will not marry until I find you a suitable partner in life."_

_Nympha chuckled. "How childish of you."_

* * *

And then they trained to improve their nen-ability.

* * *

"_Hey, you better take your nen-training, seriously." Nympha reminded her._

"_But you guys are excellent already. I badly need to train."_

_She poked her head. _

"_Not at all times we can be there for you, you know? And there are a lot of people who might be more powerful than Marcus and I."_

_She exhaled. She was right._

"_Conjurer huh."_

"_Try to conjure something."_

"_What? You're insane. Didn't you hear what Teacher Rancho told us? It takes a while to do that."_

"_Just try it."_

"_Fine."_

_She closed her eyes._

_What do I want to conjure as of the moment._

_Is there a thing I always want to have?_

_Of course there is. She grinned._

_She opened her eyes._

_A mirror was in her hand._

"_I knew it" Nympha lamely stated. "You vain freak!"_

_She giggled._

"_I will be the conjurer of mirror then."_

"_Goodness, conjuring is so easy. Why did Teacher Rancho told us it will take a while?"_

"_In order to conjure a thing you must be so familiar with it. It takes a while because people have to get familiar to what they want to conjure but to a vain freak like you who always have a mirror and constantly looks for a mirror ever since she was a kid conjuring it will be too simple."_

_She exhaled. "What do you want to do with the mirror anyways?"_

_She paused to think._

"_I want it to reflect the ability of the nen-users. It's powers. Their strengths and weaknesses. So during a fight I can inform you and marcus of what to do!"_

_Nympha smiled. "Now you're thinking but that would be too incovenient if you are holding a mirror and it will be a disadvantage if you always have to hold the mirror. Why not an eyeglass? It's much more convenient."  
_

_She pouted. "But I want to conjure mirrors."_

"_Why not a conjurer of glass?" Teacher Rancho stated from behind._

"_What do you mean teacher?"_

"_If you become a conjurer of glass. You can conjure an eyeglass which is a form of glass and a mirror which is another form of glass."_

"_Really? Then it's decided I will be a conjurer of glass!" She happily proclaimed._

* * *

Then slowly, she kept on improving herself to protect them. Everything was for them.

* * *

_Damn. She was teary eyed._

_Nympha was wounded._

_Marcus was trying so hard to protect the both of them but his opponent is too strong._

_I already told them._

_The owl's eye clearly states that there's no possibility of winning but they did not listen._

_Or perhaps they understood but there's no way of escape._

_The opponent was too fast._

_Stupid owl's eye. It tells if they don't stand a chance but what's the point if there's no escape._

_What to do? If this continues the two people she love will die. She couldn't care less about her life but she does not want them to die._

_I do not want that._

_They must escape._

_If there's only a door._

_A door._

_An idea hit her._

_A glass door._

_That day they managed to survive because of her newly found power._

* * *

Too many memories… The one she never wanted to remember the day they died…

* * *

_They had just defeated the Dark Horse's leader._

_But he isn't dead just unconscious._

_She can see the dark horse's members trying to break the barrier._

Are they crying?

"_If the barrier is gone we'll all gonna die." Nympha stated. _

_Nympa sat. She's thinking._

_Unlike Marcus, both Nympha and her can still fight. _

_But there is no way they can defeat the dark horse._

_Marcus can barely stand._

_He was wounded._

_His wounds must be tended as soon as possible._

"_Hey" using her shirt she wrapped his wounded area to cease the bleeding._

"_Hey" he said weak._

"_You've done great." She smiled. "Now all we have to do is get away from here. Can you still move?"_

_He was breathing heavily._

"_Can you at least nod for me?" her tears were falling._

_Slowly and painfully he lifted his arms to wipe her tears._

"_If we survive, here." He exhaled and coughed. "Will you marry me?"_

_Her world stopped._

_She was filled with joy._

"_I will. But first let's find Nympha a boyfriend. That, I promised her."_

_He was weak but he was able to laugh._

_Nympha approached them. _

"_We're getting married." Marcus said._

_Nympha surprised._

_Then, smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you."_

"_Now, let's try to survive."_

_They both nod._

It was always like these.

They will be in a pinch but Nympha can always come up with a plan that can save them.

Marcus was the attacker and defender at the same time.

His punches are deadly but what's unique about him is his ultimate barrier.

A barrier that no nen can destroy.

However, it lasts for thirty minutes maximum.

And after using it for thirty minutes he can barely fight.

He created that ability to be able to protect her and Nympha.

Nympha, on the other hand, was the strategist and an attacker as well.

Nympha is a specialist.

Her nen ability is Nen Manipulation.

She actually does not know how her power works.

Or what it's called.

Or perhaps Nympha never named them.

They were all just a waste of her time.

But she had witnessed it used in two different ways.

First is that she can increase or decrease her or other people's aura in a certain period of time.

But to be able to increase or decrease other's people aura a condition must be met.

And she does not know what the conditions are.

But she had used it to her and Marcus.

Second, she can steal nen-ability.

The condition is that they will have a one on one battle.

The opponent must know about her stealing ability and must agree that if he loses his ability will be hers.

Like what happened to Lucio, a manipulator assasin.

Afte, the fight, Nympha shook hands to Lucio who admitted defeat.

Using gyo, she could see how Lucio's aura is being transferred to Nympha.

Ever since that day, she knew Nympha has a very powerful nen ability.

And she (Raven) basically is their emotional supporter and cheerer.

Of course, aside from those she was their intel because of owl's eye.

She was also their way of escape in unbelievable opponents through heaven's door.

"_I haven't tried it but Raven I would try to transfer our (Marcus and Nympha) remaining aura to you." Nympha explained . "After that, create heaven's door and kill their leader so the barrier will be deactivated."_

_Her heart was racing not because of the marriage proposal of Marcus earlier but because this is the first time such big responsibility was given to her._

_She wanted to say no... to say that she can't do it._

_But it seemed that's the only way out._

"_Raven, hold Marcus hand."_

_She complied._

_She felt Nympha held her hand._

_She closed her eyes._

_Gradually, she felt the aura flow into her body._

"_It's done."_

_She carried them like they (Marcus and Nympha) were a sack._

_She felt so strong._

_She first created heaven's door._

"_You guys, go now!" she ordered._

"_Not until you enter." Nympha replied. "I never used that technique and I do not know it's effect on your body. You enter first."_

_She exhaled._

"_Fine." There's no point arguing with Nympha because she is always right. "She killed the boss."_

_She entered the heaven's door._

_But a dark horse's member was about to attack her._

_How?_

_So fast?_

_She can see the sword aimed right at her heart._

_It was too fast._

_Everything went too fast._

_Nympha used herself as her shield._

_He attacked again. This time it was Marcus._

_Her mind was black._

_He attacked again._

_She punched the attacker. She was able to hit him._

_It was a solid punch._

_The heaven's door is closing._

_With their (Marcus and Nympha) bodies in her arms she rushed to the heaven's door._

Then she had her revenge. She stood. She does not want to remember her revenge.

"I guess that's it for today." She thought aloud.

* * *

**A/N: Kuroro and Raven's love story scenes will begin the next chapter so watch out for the next chapter.**


	5. Spider's Bite

A week had passed.

She was out in the woods.

Kuroro was busy doing the chores.

He seemed normal.

Every once in a while she will talk to her trying to get to know her better.

Once in a while he will ask her nen abilities but she always chose not to answer him.

He is too smart.

Too calculative…

Just like Nympha.

The difference is she knew Nympha will never hurt her or put her in any harm but Kuroro she does not know.

Her instincts are telling her there's something he is hiding.

Something that makes him dangerous for her.

She exhaled.

She hates thinking too much.

If only Nympha was here.

_She could have done all the thinking_

She bitterly smiled.

Slowly, her visions becoming blurred.

_What's happening?_

She was about to fall in the ground when a set of arms caught her weakened body.

It was Kuroro's.

She was breathing heavily.

Everything is running in circle.

_What is he doing here?_

Kuroro's face was full of concern.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He carried her.

She can vividly understand what he is saying.

He brought her to their cabin.

She lied her in her bed.

When she felt a little bit comfortable, she used an enhancer ability.

Slowly, she feels a little better.

She sat.

"I'm fine, now." She said.

Although, her body still feel weak.

He stared at her.

"You're a conjurer but right now did you just release an enhancer's aura?"

This time she stared at him.

_Why? Why does it always seem that he is studying her?_

"I need rest."

She then lied in her bed.

She needed the time to think.

Kuroro. There's something about him that is not right.

* * *

Kuroro's POV

He stared at Raven lying on her bed.

It took him a while to find that spider.

The Garghantular Spider, one bite and your dead.

It takes a second for the spider's poison to infect every organ and kill a normal person instantaneously.

But for a nen-user it takes a minute for him to go numb and eventually die.

But Raven, it took her five minutes before the poison had infected her body.

When, she released that aura. She was better.

After a week, he had deduced that it will be impossible for him to let her tell him her ability.

So, he decided to test her and decide for himself.

If she dies in the process...

That simply means, she does not deserve to be a part of the spider.

He looked at Raven.

She was sweating.

Sweating too much.

He immediately approached her.

She was hot.

He looked at her.

"Use that again." He stated.

She looked at her.

"What?"

"Use the nen-ability you've used earlier or else you'll die."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I think you were bitten by a Garghantular Spider."

Her eyes widened.

_Looks like she've heard about the Garghantular Spider._

She exhaled.

She used it again.

He can feel the warm aura of an enhancer.

"This nen-ability will just be a temporary solution. This ability does not heal the infection of the spider's bite. It merely delays." She sighed.

Her cheeks already red due to the fever turned redder.

"Kuroro." She said.

_Her intonation changed. She will ask him a favor._

"This ability has one condition. I must not move the entire time."

_An ability to delay the body from being infected or harmed but you must not move?_

_What a stupid ability._

He smiled like usual. For years, he had mastered a genuine smile.

Even if he feels a little annoyed as of the moment.

He was expecting very powerful nen-ability from her not like the stupid ability she's executing now.

"Do you need any help?"

Her eyes stared at anything except him.

_What will she be embarrassed about?_

"Can you search where the spider bit me?"

He maintained his poker face.

_What?_

_So that is why she was embarrassed._

_He suppressed a smile._

_He was no virgin and he was an expert in the field._

_He tried it and learned it because he found it as a skill he needed to know._

_Everyone knows about it. If he, the leader of the spider, does not know about it…_

_He will be unworthy to be their leader._

_As their leader he must know everything._

He had to do this fast.

He smiled. "Sure. No problem."

He took off her pants first.

That was where he saw the spider went.

* * *

Raven's POV

_Whyyyyyyy? Why do I have to experience this embarrassing state?_

She was grateful her undergarments were presentable.

Not that it matter to Kuroro who had his poker face while inspecting her body.

"Would you mind if I cut your shirt?"

She just nod.

She can't move so basically cutting her shirt would be ideal.

She gulped. He was now inspecting her boobs.

They were not big nor small.

"I'm sorry. I'll do this fast."

Was all he said.

Then, he unstrapped her bra.

"The back part's clear. Should I look in front (referring to her boobs)?"

He made it so casual.

"No, thank you. I don't think that's the place where the spider bit me."

She was stuttering.

He nodded.

He then approached her face.

His face was so near she can feel and smell his breath.

She can't look away.

She can't move.

His eyes. They were black. Just like Marcus.

His nose. They were high.

His lips. They were full.

His face. It was handsome.

"I found it." He said that snapped her out of her trance.

_Just what was that?_

"It's at the back of your neck."

She closed her eyes. Irritation is surging from her body.

_Later. You can deal with him later._

With her ability she healed the bitten area and suppressed and contained the poison.

"You can heal yourself?"

"Only after I know where I've been hit and by what."

"Wow, then that makes you invincible in a battle."

"There's a limit as to how many times I can heal myself."

She exhaled.

"But first things first."

He looked at her.

He was confused.

"Why in the world did you not check first the exposed areas before stripping me naked?" she shouted.

When she learned that it's at the back of her neck. She just controlled her temper. She must heal herself first.

And now she's healed she can kill this man who made her experience the most embarrassing day of her life!

He laughed out loud.

She was dumbfounded.

This was the first time… the first time… she felt Kuroro was being his true self.

"Sorry." He managed to say while laughing.

She smiled and before she knew it.

She hugged him.

He stopped laughing.

She felt his body stiffened.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ears.

_I owe him my life, after all._

She let go when she remembered that she had nothing on but an unstrapped bra and a panty.

She immediately covered herself by the blanket she grabbed from her bed.

She turned to Luke.

He was going to the kitchen.

She can't see his face.

She smiled.

_Finally, gradually I can see the real Kuroro behind those fake smiles and poker face._

* * *

**A/N: The garghantular spider was created by the author's wild imagination. so please don't search it on google. =)**


	6. Kuroro's Hidden Desire

Before they go to sleep.

"Kuroro, are you awake."

"Yes"

"How many times have you laughed like that?"

He was silent for a while.

"When, I was young. I used to play with my friends and I always laughed like that." He paused.

"But when we grew up. Things become complicated. I barely laughed."

She was silent.

"Has life been harsh to you as well?"

He was silent again.

"Yes."

She was silent.

"Ne. this is just a suggestion. Why not try to escape first from your old life while you're here. Try to be happy. Try to be the Kuroro when he was young."

She paused.

"Who knows perhaps we will find the happiness we seek." She murmured.

He did not reply.

He must have fallen asleep.

* * *

Kuroro's POV

He was also surprised at himself.

When had he laughed like that?

It was too long he can barely remember.

He exhaled.

It was all because of her.

The blushing of her cheeks…

The stuttering…

The movement of her eyes…

It was the first time he has met a woman as innocent as her.

Seeing her chest go up and down because of her rage.

Nothing was funny.

He knows that but from the very moment she asked him to search for the spider's bite he had been suppressing a smile.

When he was staring at her body and literally inspecting her body.

She did not even move.

But when he looked into her face and see how red it was.

He can barely stop himself from laughing.

And when she blurted that out. He can't hold it in. He laughed for the first time since a long time.

And he hated to admit it but it felt great.

He felt free.

He smiled.

His smile faded when he remembered her hug.

When was the last time someone genuinely hugged him?

It was back at meteor city.

It was a group hug between the spiders.

A promise that they will no longer be weak.

A promise that they can own anything they want.

He can still feel her body wrapped around his.

That soft and caring voice that whispered in his ears… Thank you.

_This is bad._

_The woman is dangerous._

He tried to sleep.

But when he closed his eyes, he can see her…

Starting from her long and gorgeous legs…

Then to her curvy hips…

Then to her well-proportioned chest…

Then to her slender shoulders…

Then to her beautiful face with her cheeks so red…

_Damn!_

_He had never dreamt of any woman especially their body before._

_He knows what is happening to him and he can't afford it._

_Especially when she was a living threat to the spiders!_


	7. Kuroro's Wish

It has been a week.

After she witnessed Kuroro laugh, she thought things will be better between the two of them.

But she was wrong.

Kuroro is definitely staying away from her.

Yes, he has been greeting her with his usual smile.

But whenever she will start a conversation he will immediately end it.

_Just what in the world had I done wrong?_

She's getting frustrated.

He saw Kuroro fetching water from the lake.

She conjured owl's eye out of boredom and frustration.

The owl's eye showed his basic information.

But what took her attention was his birth date.

Birth date: November 9

_Wait, isn't today's date November 9?_

A plan sparked in her mind.

She immediately went into the forest.

She grabbed fruits.

She also used transportation to go to the market.

She wanted to buy him something.

She transported everything she bought at the peak of the mountain.

She wanted to surprise him there.

"All set." She smiled.

"Cake. Check."

"Sphagghetti. Check."

"Fruits. Check."

"Snacks. Check."

The sun's about to set.

She smiled.

"Just in time."

She transported to the cabin.

"Kuroro."

He smiled.

She stopped herself from smirking.

_So he was back to his usual smile._

"Come with me."

She grasped his hand and they transported at the peak of the mountain.

Just in time.

The sun is setting.

It was a beautiful view.

It was actually her favorite.

She looked at Kuroro.

She smiled.

He was staring at the sun.

The wind was blowing his black hair.

His eyes reflect the orange sun.

His lips formed a smile.

When the sun set.

The night was dark.

She covered his eyes.

His body stiffened.

Alarmed.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was serious.

It was threatening.

It was scary.

"Just trust me, please."

She whispered in his ears.

Somehow, he relaxed.

She removed her hands from his eyes. "Just close your eyes."

He complied.

She lit the candle from his cake.

"Open your eyes." She said while holding the cake in front of him.

When he opened his eyes.

She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Kuroro."

His face was confused.

"I promise, I will answer your curiosity later but right now make a wish and blow your candle."

"A wish?" he asked.

She nodded.

"If there's one thing in the world you badly want. Wish for it."

"A thing in the world I badly want." he repeated.

She giggled.

He looked too innocent as of the moment.

"Is this the first time somebody gave you a cake?"

He nodded.

She was dumbfounded.

She cupped his face.

"Then, don't worry as long as we're together there'll be more cakes and wishes for you."

He stared at her.

His stare was melting her.

He held her hand holding his cake.

He then closed his eyes for a second and blew the candle.

And immediately after he blew his candle, she then dipped her hand on the icing's cake and naughtily put it on Kuroro's face.

He looked at her.

"Is that what you usually do after making a wish?" He innocently asked.

She giggled. "Yes and you must be able to put an icing on me, too."

He smiled.

He dipped his hand, literally his full palm in the cake's icing.

Then, he reached out for her.

She ducked.

For hours, they were stupidly jumping on trees, running on the grass field then jumping on the trees again just to avoid his hands full of icing.

She smiled.

He was laughing and smiling.

_I'm glad. I made him happy on his birthday. Just what kind of past does he have to not ever experience receiving a cake on his birthday._

She was too occupied with her thoughts of him she did not notice his attack from behind.

He lightly tapped her right cheek.

He succeeded landing an icing on her right cheek.

She looked at him.

He was laughing at her. "You look hilarious!"

She pouted at him. "I know."

She thinks she looks like somebody slapped her on her right cheek the only difference were that the hand print mark left was made of icing and not the reddening of her skin.

But then, she laughed afterwards.

And they were both laughing.

* * *

Kuroro's POV

He sighed.

When she brought her into the peak of the mountain.

_He was kinda frustrated._

_Raven just kept on saying please._

_She must know that she did not have to beg she could just use force._

_But of course, she would not do that._

_In the week he has been ignoring her. _

_He had decided she can't be a member of the spider._

_Not because of her being emotionally unstable…_

_But because he knew she will never ever join the spiders._

_She was just too kind._

_Too innocent._

He looked at her.

There are still icing on her face.

It took him a while to catch her.

He was catching his breath...

Not because she was fighting the world's greatest assasins.

Nor was he on the run with treasures in his hand.

He was catching his breath because like a child he chase after Raven.

Trying to catch her. Having fun.

When he organized the spider, he completely forgot what fun is...

But being with her...

The memories when he was young and innocent are all coming back to him.

She looked at him.

He can't help himself but laugh once again upon seeing the icing on her face.

She ignored him and like a kid, she ate the cake.

There are icings on the side of her lip.

He sighed.

He reached out for the icing in her lip and wiped it off.

_She can never be a spider. I do not want her to enter and live in the world I grew up._

_I want to protect the person who taught me once again how to smile._

It was too late for him to realize what he just did and what he just thought of.

She stared at him. Then smiled.

"Thank you."

He smiled as well.

"The cake was too many for the both of us. No need to rush."

She giggled.

"I have stayed in the mountain for too long. I forgot the taste of the cake."

She took another piece of cake.

"It's delicious!"

He laughed.

_Being with her, laughing seemed so easy._

* * *

Raven's POV

They were done eating.

She was so full.

They've went to the lake to wash their face and like a kid they splashed each other with the lake's water.

She lied on the grass near the lake.

She was so tired and wet.

_It's been a long time since she had this fun._

"The stars are beautiful."

"Kuroro, try it too."

He was silent for a moment but also complied.

"I am a conjurer of glass."

He just stayed silent.

"One of my ability is owl's eye."

"Using owl's eye. I learned the basic information about a person."

"Interesting ability" he remarked.

She nodded.

"And if they are a nen user it will also show it's their nen-ability."

They were silent.

She hated the silence.

It was too uncomfortable for her.

She exhaled.

She sat and stared at him.

Then she grinned.

And like a kid.

She sang a birthday song.

She stared at him.

_Was he crying?_

She was silent just watching him.

"Sorry, I just remembered the memory I completely forgot. The memory when my friends sang the same thing."

She smiled.

"Memories should never be forgotten. They must be cherished."

She looked at the stars. "Whether it was good or bad."

She looked at him.

He was now seating in front of her.

He smiled. "I agree."

She smiled and wiped his tears.

_Kuroro was a great man._

Absentmindedly, she kissed his cheek.

"I guess, you can call that my birthday present."

Her heart was beating fast.

She can feel him staring at her.

"Thank you." He simply said.

* * *

Kuroro's POV

Today he was happy.

He knows its wrong for him to be happy.

He is still the spider's leader.

However...

He touched his cheek and smiled.

_She's just too innocent…_

_Too lovely…_

_I hope I'm not betraying the spider's by feeling something for her am I?_

And before he fell asleep he remembered his wish and thoughts before he blew his candle.

_If for once, I can just forget my responsibility as the spider's Dancho..._

_And if I will be granted just one wish..._

_I only wish to be with you forever..._

* * *

**A/N: I especially dedicate this fast upload to Salvation first follower, _ZiellSchnitt_. Thank you so much for appreciating my work! =D**


End file.
